What if Percy made the Wrong Choice?
What if Percy hadn't given Luke the knife? What if Olympus was razed? What if Kronos won? Stella, The Half-Blood Magician (talk • ) 00:19, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Disclaimer I own the character Stella. All other Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Kane Chronicles, and Heroes of Olympus characters are owned by Rick Riordan. Stella's POV I was on the battlefield, only a few blocks away from the Empire State building, when I felt it. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had just gone up to Olympus. Kronos' s forces were being held at bay with wave after wave of dead from a chasm in the middle of the street, summoned by Hades and... Nico. My best friend. But then my magical senses went wild. Years before, I'd learned the secret names of the Olympians, which gave me a permanent mental link with all the gods on the council. But I was now officially panicking. Because the links were fading. And the only way that could happen was if... "No." I said aloud. Zeus. Of course Kronos would go after him first. Posiedon. Another given.Ares, Hepaestus, Aphrodite Athena. "No!" I screamed this time. Being half demigod, half Egyptian magician, I could open Duat portals in record time, without an auspicious moment, or an Egyptian artifact, so I 'flashed' up to the throne room. Kronos, in the form of Luke Castellan, was going after the throne of Hermes next. I flashed up to him and tried to stick my 'Silver of the Huntress' (a Blessed Metal used only by Artemis and her personal friends) knife in his neck, but it bounced off like I was trying to break titanium. I did catch his attention, though. He spun around and smiled at me like he was amused. I guess I didn't look very menacing, considering I looked about twelve years old. He flicked his wrist at me, and I flew backward into something- a body. I hastily rolled the side and looked- Annabeth Chase. I checked her pulse. Thank the gods, she was still alive. She was lieing on the charred remains of her mothers throne, unconsious. I looked around. Half the thrones were obliterated. Then something caught my eye that horrified me beyond belief-the dead body of Percy Jackson. I'm not going into detail, but I could tell he was dead, even from where I was. Grover didn't look much better. I had to accept the grim truth- I was obviously no match for the Titan Lord. I had to get Annabeth to the medics. I flashed back down to the lobby/makeshift hospital and listened in horror to the names wringing through my mind.Hera. Okay, honestly not distraught about that one. Dionysus. There goes the camp director. I walked outside. Demeter. The goddess, who'd been riding on the back of Hades' chariot, stumbled. Her form flickered. "Mother!" Persephone cried out. The goddess of agriculture clutched her daughters hand. Then her form flickered out. For a moment, everyone was stunned. Then Persephone's eyes lit with a wild, anguished light. "AGH!!" She screamed and flung out her hands. Every enemy soldier within a quarter mile turned into a pansy. But more kept coming. Apollo, Artemis. My breath caught in my throat. Artemis, one of my greatest immortal friends, gone. The last of the Olympians on the council, gone. It was over. I flashed over to Nico, who had just finished gutting an arsenal of Dracaenae. "Olympus has fallen. Percy's... he's gone. We need to retreat, we'll be slaughtered once Kronos gets-" I was interupted by cold laughter, like nails on a chalkboard. "The gods," an infuriatingly extatic voice; Kronos."have fallen." An enormous holographic screen, like one of those outdoor midnight movie premeirs, appeared on the side of the Empire State building, and replayed images of the gods' demises. "Sware your allegience or perish." Nico and I met eyes. He nodded. He ran over to his father. "The other camp. It's the only option." He said. Hades scowled. "I am returning to my own realm. Perhaps we can hold out a while longer." Nico took a deep breath. "Fine. Just help me get the others there. Please." The Lord of the Dead looked down at his son. Then he closed his eyes and nodded. Nico and his father both got looks of concentration on their faces. The shadows began to collect around all loyal demigods. Before the Titan's forces could react, the Armies of Camp Half-Blood were enveloped in darkness. When I had my sight back, we were all standing on the inner banks of a river. The sentries of Camp Jupiter were so startled, they fell out of there posts. Then they aimed thier crossbows. "Do not shoot." The command probably would have gone un-heeded, if it was anyone but Hades who'd delivered it. Most of the Roman camp had gathered at this point. "Pluto and Prosperpina." The praetor, Reyna, muttered in awe. The God of the Dead and his wife blinked and rubbed their temples like Reyna's words had given them migranes, but then Hades said, "My son seeks your aid. I suggest you listen." Then he and Persephone melted into shadow. The Romans were silent. We were a sight- about a hundred Greek demigods and Hunters, most wounded, suddenly shadow-traveling inside the banks of the Little Tiber. Nico stepped forward. "Camp Jupiter." He said. "Ambasador to Pluto." Reyna said, coming over her shock. "What- what is this?" I flashed up to them. "Very long, very complicated, very surprising story." I said. Reyna and the other, newer praetor Jason, waited. "There's another camp for demigods. Its called Camp Half Blood, in New York. While you destroyed Mount Othrys, across the bay, we were defending Mount Olympus, in Manhatten. But we... we failed. The Olympians are gone. We are the only ones left, and we have to come together if we're to have any chance against the Titans." Reyna shook her head. "How could we not have known about another camp?" Nico and I exchanged glances. "The gods tried their hardest to keep the two camps apart. Because Camp Half Blood... its a Greek camp." Nico said. The entire Roman crowd errupted in noise, either nervous whispers or shouts of protest. A scrawny blond boy stormed up- my least favorite Roman, Octavian. "No. No, absolutly not, the omens are terrible, it's-" "What's going on, you two?" Octavian was interupted by a girl in camo pants and a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt, with a silver circlet braided into her spiky black hair. Jason's eyes widened when he saw her. "Thalia." He said. The Leutenant of Artemis spun around to face him. "Do I-" she stopped talking when she noticed his electric blue eyes, exactly the same as hers. Her eyes moved to his blond hair, the scar in his upper lip. "Jason?" She asked. "Wait." I said. "You two know eachother?" I asked incredulously. "Jason!" Thalia hugged the son of Jupiter. Reyna's eyes narrowed. "Uh, this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Leutenant to Artemis. And Thalia, I guess you already know Jason?" I said. She let Jason go and turned to look at me. "He's my brother! Not just my half brother, my full brother! He dissapeared when he was like three!" She turned to look at Jason. "What happened?" "I was raised by Lupa the Wolf goddess. She sent me here, to Camp Jupiter." Thalia and Jason started talking. I turned back to Reyna. "We will call a Senate meeting." She decided. About an hour later, the senators headed to the Senate House. "Come on. This meeting decides our fates. We should at least be able to witness!" I argued with Reyna and Octavian as they neared the Pomeranian Line. "That's a good idea. Camp Half Blood should send a representative from each cabin, to at least argue their standing." Jason said, arriving, before his fellow praetor or the augur could protest. So the meeting began. The House contained the senators, me, Nico, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, a newly healed Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Thalia Grace, (I hadn't known her last name before), Jake Mason, Drew Tanaka, Travis and Connor Stoll, and the one and only son of Dionysus, Pollux. The argument was heated, Octavian working off all of the nasty rumours about Greeks that circulate around Rome. "How do we know they're not lying about the gods?" He asked after about an hour. "I sware upon the River Styx, everything we've told you is true." I retorted. He couldn't really argue with that; no one can lie on the Styx. "Even if that is the case, Rome does not need help, especially not from Greeks." A few lares muttered asent. "So you'd all rather see the world destroyed than work together with someone?" Nico asked. He, Clarrise, Thalia, Drew, and I were the ones doing most of the talking. Everyone else was too grief-stricken or in shock. Everyone, though, was silent after that. Finally Jason stood. "I believe now we should vote. I stand with my sister Thalia. All others in favor of working with Camp Half Blood?" To my relief, the majority of the Senators raised thier hands. Octavian looked like he was gonna blow a gasket, but he didn't openly challenge the senators in Senate House. When the titans finally moved in on Camp Jupiter, we thought we were ready. We more than threehundred soldiers total. Nico summoned the dead, Thalia and Jason used lightning and storm winds, I flashed around stabbing enemies in the back. But in the end, we were outnumbered. Kronos went around, taking people out with a wave of his hand, arcing destruction with his scythe. I watched helplessly as my friends were struck down. "Nico." I said as I flashed over to him. "St-" He started, but cut off abruptly. I saw something even worse than Percy's body- I sword protruding from Nico's stomach. "Nico!" I broke down. Then a felt a blade in my back. The whole world went black. ********** I woke up in a dark room. "What in Tartarus?" I'd been sure I was dead. But I'd also seen the Underworld, and this was definatly ''not it. Then it all came rushing back to me. There was a ragged hole in my jacket, but otherwise no evidence of a stab wound. And Nico..... "My Lord! She's awake!" I looked up to see who'd spoken, but it was pointless. I couldn't see three feet in front of me, it was so dark. Then a door opened, and light flooded in, along with a boy that looked about twenty, with blond hair and gold eyes. "Kronos." I stood and glared. "Where is he?" The Titan Lord tilted his head. "Where is who?" "Nico! ''Where is he?" Kronos gave me the same amused smile he had on Olympus. "It seems we can help eachother, then." I spat in his direction. "I would never help you." I narrowed my eyes. "And shouldn't you have been able to acheive your true immortal form by now? Why are you still possesing Luke?" "I can achieve my my true form. I simply find disengrating people you are trying to interrogate puts a bit of a damper on conversation." he said. "Why me?" I asked "What do you need me for?" Kronos's expression soured. "My eldest has evaded me." I blinked. "Your eldest-" Then my eyes widened in realization. "Hestia got away?" Category:What If Category:Nico Category:Stella, The Half-Blood Magician Category:Nickystellar's 'What if's